Soul es la única excepción
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: "Soul, el amor no existe." –No es fácil creer en algo que siempre has creído que es inexistente. (Paramore –The Only Exception)


**Soul es la única excepción.**

**Summary:** "Soul, el amor no existe." -No es fácil creer en algo que siempre has creído que es inexistente.

**Declaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, todo es demasiado guay para haber salido de mi cabeza.

…

En pleno aburrimiento, cuando debería estar estudiando para un examen de física y química se me ha ocurrido este one-shot Maka x Soul. Está inspirado en la canción The Only Exception de Paramore, en mi opinión encaja súper bien con esta pareja y sino, comprobadlo vosotros mismos con mi one-shot (?)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cada vez que andaba por los pasillos de Shibusen oía todos los rumores, todo lo que la gente decía de mí, porque como en cualquier sitio la gente siempre tenía algo que decir sobre todo el mundo. Decían que debía de ser verdaderamente tonta para no salir con ninguno de mis amigos ya que más de uno era bastante popular entre las chicas, como Death The Kid, o que era muy arrogante por el hecho de rechazar a los que se me confesaban. Y cada vez que los oía hablar, recordaba a mi padre, destrozado y a mi madre, que se fue lejos con el corazón roto.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. **_

_**(Cuando era más joven vi a mi padre llorar y maldecir al viento.)**_

Recordaba cómo mi padre fue corriendo al aeropuerto, llorando, rogándole a mi madre que se quedase, y como lamentó no haberle sido fiel cuando vio el avión elevarse y partir. Porque mi madre, aunque aquello le hizo más difícil irse, acabó tomando ese avión hacia Dios sabe dónde y no la volvimos a ver más.

_**He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.**_

_**(Rompió su propio corazón y yo observé como trató de volverlo a montar.)**_

Después de aquello, yo parecía más la adulta que cuidaba de él que no al revés. Decía que se sentía vacío sin mamá, pero yo no lo entendí nunca, ya que cuando mi madre aún estaba con él, él se iba con otras mujeres. Supongo que por eso nuestra relación es tan fría, ya que aun siendo pequeña tuve que aprender a valerme por mi misma. Y realmente llegué a odiarlo al no entender porque estaba con otras mujeres si en realidad amaba a mamá.

Todo aquello solo me parecía algo sin sentido, algo opuesto, si de verdad quería a mamá, no debería haberla tratado así. Debería de haber visto como ella se desesperaba cada vez que eran más de las 12 de la noche y él aún no había regresado o como de triste era su mirada al verlo llegar y saber que había estado con otras...

Pese a todo, cada vez que le encaraba y le gritaba "¿¡Si tanto la querías porque estabas con otras!?" él solo me sonreía, me revolvía el pelo cariñosamente y decía 'Son cosas de mayores, Maka-chan.' o incluso en alguna ocasión, donde me abría su corazón y era realmente sincero me decía que él tampoco lo sabía.

_**And my mamma swore that she would never let herself forget.**_

_**(Y mi madre juró que nunca se permitiría olvidarlo.)**_

Por otra parte, mi madre decidió marcharse a ver mundo, decía que no podía soportarlo más, que era demasiado para ella ver al hombre al que amaba con otras. Ella siempre había sido una persona fuerte, y aunque se veía que aquello le dolía profundamente, decidió que lo mejor era separase de él. A mí me dolió mucho que me dejase, porque apreciaba verdaderamente a mi madre y no me hacía a la idea de que ya no podría explicarle lo que me había pasado ese día en el colegio o que no estaría allí para darme el beso de buenas noches. Por eso, durante mucho tiempo, estuve muy resentida con ella, sentía que ella solo estaba huyendo y que no era justo que me abandonase. Pero comprendí que si lo hacía era porque era algo que la sobrepasaba y que lo hacía para que no viese más como se peleaban.

Y ahora, cada vez que llega una postal suya, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mi cara y que me emocione.

_**And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if I does not exist.**_

_**(Y ese fue el día que prometí que nunca cantaría acerca del amor, si este no existe.)**_

Y aunque comprendí las razones de todo aquello, o al menos gran parte, todo me llevó a la conclusión de que el amor era algo malo, algo que hacía sufrir a la gente, algo que no tenía final feliz y, por lo tanto, algo que no existe.

Así que siempre me dio igual lo que decían de mí en temas de amor, igual que no me importaba para nada que todas mis amigas tuviesen novio y yo no; porque las ingenuas eran ellas. Ellas eran las que me llamaban llorando porque se habían peleado con su chico o porque otro había pasado a ser un ex novio.

Y cuando decidí ser técnica, igual que mi madre, quise que fuese una chica, porque me ahorraría problemas como pasó con mamá que se enamoró de su arma, Spirit.

Pero cuando andaba por los pasillos y aulas buscando un arma fui cautivada por una tétrica, pero a la vez bonita, melodía que procedía de una sala aislada del instituto. Al entrar a la habitación pude divisar a un albino tocando el piano, sus manos se movían con gran destreza de una tecla a otra, como si el instrumento fuese parte de él, como si fuese tan fácil como respirar.

Y cuando le dije que me gustaba la canción él abrió sus ojos rubís al esperar otra respuesta de mi parte y así, ese idiota se convirtió en mi compañero.

Como los dos teníamos problemas familiares nos mudamos a un piso compartido, así era más económico, y a pesar de mi miedo por acercarme demasiado a cualquier chico pensé que mientras cada uno tuviese su espacio no habría ningún problema.

Pero ese chico, ese chico que al principio solo veía como un idiota insensato, me cambió.

Hacía que una sensación cálida apareciese dentro de mi cada vez que decía 'Eres mi técnica.' y eso me aterrorizaba; porque yo estaba bien donde estaba. Porque no quería sufrir innecesariamente.

_**But darling, you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception; you are the only exception...**_

_**(Pero cariño, tú eres la única excepción. Tú eres la única excepción; tú eres la única excepción...)**_

No entendía porque esto pasaba, porque aunque había estado cerca de chicos toda mi vida, siempre los había visto como amigos igual que ellos también me veían solo como una amiga más.

Pero con él era diferente, era como si por más que tratase de alejarme más cerca lo tenía, como si cuanto más lo evitase más coincidíamos en grupos de trabajo del instituto.

Y cada vez que nuestros dedos se tocaban al intentar coger los dos el mismo libro una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espina dorsal haciendo que apartase rápidamente la mano.

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts...**_

_**(Quizás sé, en algún lugar profundo dentro de mi alma, que el amor nunca dura...)**_

Quizás solo estaba asustada, quizás él amor sí que existía pero lo que había pasado con mis padres me había dejado un mal sabor de boca y me había hecho desconfiar.

Lo cierto era que cuando miraba alrededor veía a gente feliz con otra persona, como si se complementasen, como si no pudiesen subsistir el uno sin el otro... Y me pregunté si Soul y yo éramos así, me pregunté cómo sería si Soul se fuese igual que hizo mi madre. ¿Me quedaría tan devastada como mi padre? Pero si mirabas el otro lado de la moneda, te encontrabas a esa chica en la entrada del instituto llorando porque su novio la acababa de dejar, o aquel matrimonio discutiendo en un coche mientras su pobre hija solo los observaba preocupada. Y no podía evitar pensar que no quería que la historia se repitiese.

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.**_

_**(Y tenemos que encontrar otras formas de seguir adelante solos.)**_

De todas formas, yo nunca quise depender de nadie. Pensaba que eso era de cobardes, porque eso fue lo que hizo que mi madre se fuese y me dejase sola. Dependía demasiado de mi padre.

Y yo juré que nunca sería así. Pero aunque creía que era libre y no dependía de nadie, en el momento que Ragnarok en su forma de espada atravesó a Soul dibujándole una cicatriz de lado a lado en el pecho, me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado atada a él. Porque aquel golpe me dolió como si lo hubiese recibido yo. Y en aquellos momentos, sentí que si me separaba del albino moriría junto a él.

_**Or keep a straight face.**_

_**(O poner una cara sería.)**_

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más rara me sentía. El ojos rubí hacia que todo se removiese dentro de mí y que acabase hecha un verdadero lio.

Cuando Tsubaki y Liz me dijeron "Estás enamorada de Soul" me quedé estática. Obviamente tenían que estar equivocadas, no me podía gustar ese estúpido que siempre se estaba saltando clases solo para meterse en una pelea. ¿Quizás estaba enferma?

No paraba de darle vueltas al tema todo el tiempo, intentaba darle una explicación lógica a lo que me pasaba, intentaba alejar todas las sospechas de 'estar enamorada de Soul'.

_**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_**(Y siempre he vivido de esta manera, manteniendo una cómoda distancia.)**_

Pero, en el hipotético caso en que me gustase ese chico, ¿qué era lo que tenía que había sido capaz de atravesar esa barrera que había creado durante años? Solo era un chico que se había fugado de casa con solo 16 años y que constantemente se metía en peleas. Quiero decir, habría sido más lógico que me enamorase del meticuloso Kid, el hijo del director y uno de los que mejores notas sacaba de nuestra clase.

_**And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.**_

_**(Y hasta ahora me había jurado a mí misma que estaba satisfecha con la soledad.)**_

¿Por qué no podía permanecer sola como hasta ahora? Quería volver a estar como antes, donde no tenía preocupaciones de este tipo, cuando no tenía ese irrefrenable miedo a que se fuese y no pudiese volver a verlo nunca más.

Quería volver a cuando no me gustaba mi arma.

Quería dejar de sentir esos enormes celos cada vez que Blair aparecía escasa de ropa y a Soul le daba una hemorragia nasal para después pasar por mi lado y soltar un comentario desagradable que incluía que me llamase 'Tabla de planchar'. Quería dejar de sentir que me moría por dentro cada vez que ese estúpido arriesgaba su vida por mí.

Pero a la vez no quería.

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

_**(Porque ninguno de ellos nunca merecía el riesgo.)**_

Y sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa capa de chico malo y guay había un chico genial, que daría lo que fuese por la gente que le importaba, incluso su vida, y que nunca dejaba que nadie se rindiese al igual que él nunca se rendía; incluso si parecía imposible, Soul siempre se levantaba con una gran sonrisa. Con esa sonrisa que hacía que mis mejillas ardiesen y mi corazón latiese tan fuerte que no sabía si era por lo que ese chico provocaba en mi o por el miedo que tenía de estar enamorada de verdad de él.

_**But darling, you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception; you are the only exception...**_

_**(Pero cariño, tú eres la única excepción. Tú eres la única excepción; tú eres la única excepción.)**_

Y cuando decidí hacerles caso a mis amigas y encarar todo lo que sentía se me ocurrió. Yo era feliz al lado de Soul, pero, ¿qué pasaba si para el ojos rubí no era lo mismo? Seguramente él prefería a alguien como Blair, no a una rata de biblioteca que nunca ha salido con nadie o siquiera le ha gustado alguien en toda su puñetera vida.

_**I've got a tight grip for reality.**_

_**(Tengo una fuerte sujeción a la realidad.)**_

Pero entonces pasó algo que me dejó sin aliento, me tomó tan por sorpresa que pensé que me daría un ataque al corazón.

...

Durante una de las clases Tsubaki me pasó una nota de Soul mientras guiñaba un ojo, cosa que no entendí a que venía, quizás estaban compichados.

"Espérame cuando acaben las clases en la entrada del instituto."

No comprendía porque no me lo había dicho el mismo ni a que venía esa nota y la extraña reacción de las chicas. De cualquier forma, en cuanto las clases acabaron, fui a esperarle delante de aquellas interminables escaleras de piedra. Al cabo de un rato, lo vi salir por la gran puerta del instituto con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y si no entendía la situación antes, ahora ya simplemente creía estar en un universo paralelo o que me habían abducido los extraterrestres.

-¿Y ese ramo de rosas? –Pregunté mirando las rosas y después a él.

-Son para ti, tooonta. –Se burló igual que hacía siempre, era como si intentase hacer que todo fuese igual que siempre pero teniéndolo a él ofreciéndome flores hacía que todo fuese muy raro.

Cogí el ramo de flores y las miré como si nunca hubiese visto rosas en mi vida para después de unos segundos de estar callados los dos, volver a hablar.

-Y... ¿Qué era lo que querías? –

-Ah sí... –Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. –Esto no es fácil para mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo eres en este tema... Pero quería decírtelo igualmente. –Hizo una pausa, tomando aire. -Me gustas, Maka.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, cualquiera se hubiese imaginado que iba a decir eso, cualquiera menos yo. Ese chico que yo pensaba que nunca se fijaría en mí o que nunca me vería como algo más que su técnica me acababa de decir que le gustaba.

Y aunque a mí también me gustaba, estaba demasiado asustada para comprometerme.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres sa...? –

-Soul. –Lo interrumpí abruptamente. –El amor no existe.

El chico se quedó estático ante mi ruda respuesta, parecía como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada invisible que lo había dejado desubicado. Cuando pareció recuperarse, dirigió su vista al suelo.

-Entiendo... –Susurró casi inaudiblemente, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyese aunque pareciese que ese comentario fuese para él mismo. –Siento haberte molestado. –Levantó la vista, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Falsa. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era esa brillante sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

El albino, sin más que decir, pasó por mi lado, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Levanté mi mano inconscientemente, como si quisiese detenerlo, hacer que se girase y decirle que mentía; pero no lo hice, solo observé como llegaba hasta el último escalón y se iba.

_**But I can't let go what's in front of me here.**_

_**(Pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está delante de mí aquí.)**_

Había sido una estúpida, una cobarde, había dejado que se fuese con el corazón roto. Yo no había salido herida, todo había sido como siempre: Yo le rompía el corazón a un chico que se me confesaba y luego seguía igual que siempre. Pero si he hecho lo que siempre he hecho, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué me siento como si fuese una insensible, un monstruo?

Porque esta vez sí que es diferente, porque estoy enamorada de mi arma y he caído en el mismo error que Kami, mi madre.

Entonces sentí que entendía de verdad a mi madre, pese al riesgo de cargarse la relación de amigos tan profunda que tenía, a pesar de existir la posibilidad de acabar con ese vínculo de técnico-arma, ella decidió darle una oportunidad. Y aunque su historia de amor no salió bien, como en todo, no tiene por qué pasarme lo mismo a mí.

Y justo entonces comprendí que había estado equivocada toda mi vida, igual que comprendí que me había estado ocultando detrás de una barrera de soledad y miedos y que Soul, ese chico al que acababa de rechazar cruelmente, me había abierto los ojos.

Lentamente me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, lo había arruinado todo, había lo había rechazado de la peor y más cruel forma y ahora seguro que él no querrá ni verme.

-Me debe de odiar ahora mismo... –Susurré entre sollozos, cubriéndome la cara con mis manos y limpiando las lágrimas, aunque era un acto muy estúpido teniendo en cuenta que no paraba de llorar.

-No lo creo... –Oí decir detrás de mí.

Me giré rápidamente y abracé a mi mejor amiga, como si fuese mi madre que me consolaba.

-Tsubaki... Teníais razón tú y las chicas... Me gusta Soul... Pero lo he jodido todo... yo... –Solté todo de golpe, casi quedándome sin aire mientras que la azabache me acariciaba el pelo.

-Shhh. –Me hizo callar. –No te odia, estoy segura de que no sería capaz de odiarte ni aunque lo intentase. No lo ha hecho después de todas las peleas que tenéis lo va a hacer ahora... –Reí un poco por el comentario y ella me sonrió cálida y tranquilizadoramente. –Ahora ve a buscar a ese chico y dile lo que sientes.

Asentí decidida y bajé corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido que poco me faltó para bajarlas rodando.

Corrí por las calles durante horas, no fui a casa porque sabía que no iría allí, siempre que estaba enfadado, frustrado o triste iba a un lugar, decía que allí podía pensar con claridad, por desgracia para mi ese lugar estaba a las afueras de la ciudad e ir a pie hacia que fuese muy lento y cansado, seguramente el habría ido con su moto. El lugar en concreto era una especie de bosque, era un sitio muy bonito repleto de árboles y algún que otro cerezo.

Cuando finalmente llegué lo vi sentado unos metros delante de mí. Di unos pasos sigilosamente pero me paré en seco al oír como sollozaba. No me lo podía creer, nunca imaginé ver a Soul llorando, después de todo él era alguien fuerte. ¡Joder! ¡Era mucho más fuerte que yo! Pero ahora no estaba viendo a la guadaña en la que se podía transformar ni siquiera estaba viendo a ese chico guay que pasaba de todo; estaba viendo al verdadero Soul, el que demostraba sus sentimientos y que además de fuerte podía ser vulnerable. Y fue entonces que vi a mi padre reflejado en él, como si la historia se repitiese y no quería volver a sufrir; no quería que sufriésemos como lo hicieron mis padres. Mis pies se movieron solos, haciendo crujir las hojas secas debajo de estos, y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo por detrás. Él pegó un respingo, no esperándose para nada que yo apareciese ahí y mucho menos que lo abrazase repentinamente, bueno ¿y quién se lo esperaría si le había dicho que no quería salir con él?

-¿M-Maka? –Su voz estaba algo ronca, seguramente por llorar. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque me abrazas?

Reí suavemente intentando no sonar como una insensible pero si algo simpática, aunque creo que para ese chico mi simpatía no debía existir ya.

-He venido a buscarte, tonto. –Le dije cariñosamente.- Y te abrazo porque me gustas.

-Mentirosa. –Sorbió y no pude evitar pensar que parecía un niño pequeño hablando de esa manera. Se levantó repentinamente y me caí al suelo por ello, parecía muy enfadado. –¡Justo antes me has rechazado, ¿¡y ahora me dices esto!? ¡Mira, Maka, no estoy hecho de hierro aunque sea así cuando me transformo en arma, tengo sentimientos, ¿¡sabes!?

Lo observé sorprendida, realmente estaba dolido y todo era mi culpa y encima ahora no me creía. Pero no me iba a echar atrás ahora, iba a hacer que ese idiota me creyese. Me levanté del suelo determinada y lo interrumpí con un beso, demostrándole que decía la verdad y haciendo que se callase de una buena vez.

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.**_

_**Leave me with some kind of prove is not a dream.**_

_**(Sé que te irás por la mañana cuando despiertes. Déjame con algún tipo prueba que demuestre que no es un sueño.)**_

Cuando nos separamos él tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta.

-No te estoy mintiendo, de verdad estoy enamorada de ti. –

Arqueó una ceja, era como si aun después de aquello no fuese capaz de creerme o como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Creía que el amor no existía. –Se mofó.

-Puede que no exista y que tú seas la única excepción. –Dije sonriéndole. –Siento haber sido una insensible de mierda, estaba muy asustada, ya sabes qu... –Pero no pude acabar de disculparme ya que la que fue interrumpida esta vez fui yo.

He de admitir que sentir los labios de Soul presionados contra los mios era una sensación cálida y adictiva, no me importaría que me interrumpiese si era para besarme.

_**But darling, you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception; you are the only exception...**_

_**(Pero cariño, tú eres la única excepción. Tú eres la única excepción; tú eres la única excepción.)**_

-Deberíamos volver a casa. –Dije.

Llevábamos besándonos un buen rato y era genial que por fin estuviese todo solucionado, solo esperaba que no acabásemos como mis padres, porque si Soul me dejase me moriría y entonces sí que estaría al cien por cien segura de que el amor no existe.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Se burló. Era bastante tarde así que ya se había hecho de noche y el bosque en plena oscuridad no era el sitio más agradable del mundo.

-No. –Contesté a la defensiva, enseñándole la lengua. –Pero es tarde y seguramente Blair tendrá hambre y esa gata es capaz de quemar el apartamento entero si se le ocurre intentar cocinar algo.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo cayendo en ello y poniendo una expresión de clara preocupación y podía comprenderlo a la perfección, después de todo a esa bruja hay que hacérselo todo. –Vamos a casa, Maka. –Y ahí estaba su maravillosa sonrisa de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón diese un vuelco.

-Sí.-Le sonreí de vuelta y me levanté del suelo junto a él.

Me tendió su mano, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez tenía un significado más profundo, más íntimo. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y estaba segura de que nuestras almas también estaban entrelazadas.

Y puede que todo esto sea nuevo para mí y que esté aterrorizada por dentro, pero sé que saldrá todo bien, porque Soul aunque sea un idiota también puede ser alguien en quien puedes confiar al cien por cien.

_**And I'm on my way to believing it.**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it.**_

_**(Y estoy de camino a creérmelo.**_

_**Oh, y estoy de camino a creérmelo.)**_


End file.
